EXceed (series)
The eXceed series is a Japanese dōjin game series of two dimentional bullet hell shooter genre. It was first created by the dōjin circle, FLAT, and was further developed by Tennen-sozai after FLAT was shut down. The English adaptation of the series was localized by Nyu Media and was released in March 29th, 2012. Overview Games eXceed - Gun Bullet Children The first game of the series. Its plot is focused on the war between the Church and the vampire army. The vampires have allied themselves with deviants, half human, half vampire entities, to invade the Holy Land to destroy the Church, and are so far successful. Desperate, the Church assigns the Gun Bullet Children, a group of young, ephemeral girls who have magical power equivalent to that of the vampires, to destroy the enemies. The player can choose among three playable characters, Chinatsu, Sowel, and Miyabi, each of whom has different set of attacks. There are total of five Stages. eXceed 2nd - Vampire The second game of the series. Peace has been forged between the humans and vampires after the war, but the Church extremists soon came to power and sought to eradicate the vampires and deviants, forcing them to join together again to fight for their freedom. After being shunned from the human society and discovering her power as a vampire, Ria File joins the vampire army, and must battle against the infamous Gun Bullet Children, who have successfully overwhelmed the vampire forces in the previous war. The three playable characters from the preceeding game now appear as the Stage bosses, whom the player must defeat in order to proceed. Playing as Ria, the player is now able to switch between Light and Dark mode, and can absorb the enemies' attacks of same attribute and will be killed by the attacks of the opposite attribute. There are total of seven Stages. eXceed 2nd - Vampire REX The revamped remake of the second game. eXceed 3rd - Jade Penetrate The third game of the series. The plot of the game deviates from the previous installment, focusing on a girl named Rayne Windwurm from the Dragon Clan who wishes to become a member of the Cardinals, the divine, immensely powerful sovereignty that rules over the Pandemonium. She participates in the Cardinal Tournament, a contest between powerful sorcerers that will determine the new member of the Cardinals. The player plays Rayne to fight against the other competitors in the Tournament, including Rayne's sister, Celestia, who appear as the bosses of each Stages. There are total of five Stages. eXceed 3rd - Jade Penetrate Black Package The expanded version of the third game. The Stage EX has been added to the game, featuring the new boss Remedy, a member of the Seven Cardinals whom Rayne must fight against. All of the soundtracks have been comepletely remastered, and new tracks including Stage EX's boss theme have also been added. External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EXceed_(series) eXceed at Wikipedia *http://exceedseries.com/ Official English website Category:eXceed series